Devices using Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 and/or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connectivity for Internet access, smart grid applications, etc. are frequently either battery-powered or otherwise benefit from minimizing power consumption, particularly when not being utilized. For example, individuals working with IEEE 802.11ah are developing methods suitable for use for sensor applications, such as a smart grid application in which the stations are battery powered and must be capable of operation for a long time without replacement of the battery. The Distributed Coordination Function (DCF) of IEEE 802.11 provides a power saving mechanism (PSM) allowing stations (STAs) to remain silent in a “sleep” mode. However, actual use of the PSM can still cause unnecessary power consumption and collisions.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved power saving mechanisms in using wireless network connections.